The purpose of this renewal for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Award is to enable the applicant to have the time to expand his research interest to include the applications of molecular biological techniques to study alcohol related problems. These problems primarily will be related to the elucidation of the active site of liver mitochondrial aldehyde dehydrogenase and to an understanding of why the enzyme is N-terminally acetylated. The other major aspect will be the transport of newly synthesized enzyme into mitochondria with an emphasis on the signal peptide and the membrane receptor. The effect of ethanol on the process will be studied at the membrane level. Yeast will also be used as a model to mimic the effects of ethanol on the membrane and hence transport problem.